youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Shay Carl
Shay Carl Butler (born on ), is a popular YouTube Celebrity, stand up-comedian and internet personality, known mostly for his ShayTards channel, which features the daily adventures of Shay and the rest of his family. He is also one of the three co-founders of Maker Studios along with KassemG, another popular YouTuber. In late March 2014, Maker Studios was bought by Disney for $500 Million USD. Relativity Media offered $1.1 Billion USD, but it was declined. Shay is involved in many web series, and is often featured on other popular YouTube channels. His first start to fame on YouTube was through his friend Philip DeFranco. Shay is married to another YouTuber, Colette. Background Shay Carl grew up in a Mormon family with his two brothers, Casey and Logan, and sister Carlie. After high school, he served an LDS mission to Trinidad and Tobago, before later attending post secondary school. Here, Shay found himself uninspired and lost, without a clear focus as to what he wanted to do in life. Shay first saw Colette in a play. Shay said "I WILL marry that girl someday", They didn't offically meet until one night at a dance a couple weeks later. They dated for a while before deciding to get married, mostly because Colette was waiting for her former boyfriend to get home, to see if she had any feelings left for him. Colette and Shay got married on January 3, 2003. That year, they adopted a Great Dane named Malachi and gave birth to their first son, Sontard aka. Gavin, exactly 11 months after they got married. Princesstard was born two years later. Shay struggled to find a job that he wanted to do. He was a Door to Door Salesman, a bus driver, car salesman, after school activity teacher, helped handicaped kids, and a prep cook. He eventually started selling Granite, and even started his own buisness for selling Granite Countertops, called Rock Tops. shaycarl Shay's first channel was created in December 2006. It was here where he first began uploading inconsistent vlogs of himself, infrequently featuring other members of his family, mostly his wife. These vlogs mainly included Shay having one-on-one conversations with his audience, and would occasionally feature actual events going on in his life. A common conversation topic for his vlogs focussed on his desire to lose weight, but these sorts of videos would later be moved strictly to his ShayLoss channel. The SHAYTARDS channel coined its name during a video stream in which Shay's fans referred to themselves as "Shaytarded". This was also influenced by Shay's second YouTube vlog ever, in which he had squeezed himself into a unitard and danced. Shay would eventually dedicate his entire 29th year of life to uploading daily vlogs on to the SHAYTARDS channel. Now a few years later, he still uploads these vlogs consistently. Without weight loss and vlog videos, the shaycarl channel now features Shay's skits, which possess a much higher quality than his videos on other channels. Many of these are collaboratives with other YouTube personalities such as Sam Macaroni. It has the highest amount of subscribers out of all of his channels, and the second highest amount of views. ShayLoss The ShayLoss channel was created in November 2009, shortly after the SHAYTARDS. From then on, all of Shay's videos focussing on weight-loss, exercise, and diet were posted there. He also posts inspirational or insightful videos to encourage others to seek healthy lifestyles. Still, despite the creation of this channel, it took Shay over two years before finally dedicating himself to getting healthy. After getting married, Shay slowly gained weight until eventually reaching a hefty 280+ pounds. While in this state, Shay showed on several occasions that he possesses a strong ability to lift weight, but would easily become tired playing with his children. This inability to enjoy time with his kids was a strongly depressing factor to him, along with the fact that his weight posed a health problem that could shorten his life. When the family eventually moved from Idaho to LA, Shay started on a stricter diet and running routine. He allowed himself few times to cheat on his health food, and almost everyday would try to get some form of exercise. To keep up his motivation, Shay made a deal with some of his friends, who would do weekly weigh-ins, with the person losing the most weight each week earning money from the people who lost less. Finally, Shay reached his weight goal of 200 pounds, but didn't stop there! After reaching a healthy weight, Shay changed his goal to running in a marathon, and trained vigorously for months. In March 2012, he participated in the 26.2 mile LA marathon, finishing under his goal of four hours. Since then, Shay has run the Nashville, Tenessee, 26.2 Marathon on April 28, 2012 along with the family's biggest financial inspiration, Dave Ramsey . Shay last weighed in at around 180, and is still presently eating healthy and exercising almost daily. He is now doing the 5 Week Challenge with his brother, Logan, on this channel. iphoneTARD A small channel created in September 2010 that features short, poor quality clips from Shay Carl's iphone. These videos are uploaded instantly after filming to show what's going on in the moment (the other vlogs have a day delay for editing and compressing). Trivia *One of the first vloggers. *Had controversy surrounding "sexual harassment" in early 2017 which has made his presence on YouTube absent since then. *he cheated on his wife then blamed it on the alcohol. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers